Legends
by deadpoolhulk
Summary: They say that the land of Hyrule is watched over by the Godesses. And there champions shall battle for all time.


They say that darkness is nothing more then the absence of light.

The land of Hyrule. A place filled with people of the utmost good. And the most depraved of evil. Over the ages, the forces of darkness have risen up like a cloud that has time and time again blocked out the sun and left those with good in their hearts without hope and lost to fear.

However. They say that there is a reason that from every night the sun WILL rise again.

They say that there is a soul. The soul of a human. The champion of the Goddess Farore herself. No one is sure when he was first truly born, the legends of wars and victories and losses never make it clear when was the first time a boy in green stared the shadows in the face and never backed down.

And yet the legends all share three things in common.

The Hero. Brave, friendly, silent and noble. Forced unexpectedly into battles he did not truly understand and emerging victorious again and again through his determination and courage.

The Princess who guides him, his friend and his ally, and when all others are gone she is there to offer her help and wisdom.

And the Lord of the darkness. The one whose selfish desires threaten to destroy everything that is both good and pure in this world, who wishes to leave it in ruin for nought but the acquisition of power.

They say that for the rest of time these three beings shall continue to meet and battle. An eternal war for the protection of all. That through out time they will fight. Into the twilight they will fight. On the very winds and across the seas they shall fight.

And they shall fight for us.

They say that the Goddesses chose them. That of all the beings that ever were and ever will be, they chose who they would keep close to themselves. And that it is by there gifts and there wills, the three shall live forever. Reborn again and again, however that is not all they say.

For the Lord is not the only evil to have stalked the mountains and to march across the plains. And so there have been other evils, wizards and masks, phantoms and shadows. And every time the hero is born again to face it.

They say that it is the Goddesses who are to blame. That if they had acted against the champion of power then Hyrule would never have fallen. And that a new age of peace and hope would begin. But they shall never understand the true purpose of these battles.

Hyrule shall always have evil. This is undeniable. Monsters will always stalk this land. The weak will always fall to the temptations of dark powers they can not control. And this was recognised by the Goddesses.

And so they played the ultimate trick.

They allow the Lord of Shadows to be reborn time and time again. Not so he may achieve victory, but so that he may try. So that he will once again bring all the evil of the world together and bind them to his will and his power, to assemble everything that is wrong with the world and tie them to his soul.

And then the Goddesses cause the hero to be reborn to cleanse this army. To tear out it's power and it's life. To once again destroy all who bowed to the ideas of his most hated enemy.

And The Lord knows that this is his fate. He understands that he is a mere plaything for the fates and he is destined to fail time and time again.

He knows this. But he will not accept it.

And now it is no longer the Hero who he truly fights. They say what he truly fights is destiny. To spit in the faces of the heavens themselves and change forever what it means to be mortal.

Will he ever succeed? No one really says anything about that far ahead.

They say there was once a hero. Strong. Young. Brave and noble. He would appear in the time of your utmost need and without a word he would push back the darkness with nothing but the strength of will to fight and the courage of the greatest knight.

They say there was once a Princess. Blessed. Beautiful. Intelligent and devoted. She would never give up on her people, and in return they would always love her. Willing to go to any length and sacrifice anything she had to keep the land she loved safe, her magic and wisdom would flash in the night, and guide destiny to those who would act out it's wishes.

They say there was once a terrible Lord of the most evil darkness. A cruel and cunning man who walked with witches and ruled over the plagues upon the land. He cared not for mercy, or morality, or for anyone but himself. And it was his greed and arrogance that led time and time again to his downfall. They say he had many forms, and many puppets, that he could manipulate you into furthering his cause by trying your hardest to fight back. That his magic was so monstrous that you could not help but shiver at it's power.

They say they will live forever in the myths and stories, passed on throughout the ages and the seasons.

They say. That the greatest tale of hope and adventure ever know to Hyrule are the stories known as the Legend of Zelda.


End file.
